


Pansy's Love

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, New Years, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: "You can slither in if you want Theo…" Pansy said as she allowed her true love, Theodore Nott, access to her bed. When the weather is cold, Pansy allows her love to keep her warm…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Pansy's Love - - - Rating M  
> Summary "You can slither in if you want Theo…" Pansy said as she allowed her true love, Theodore Nott, access to her bed. When the weather is cold, Pansy allows her love to keep her warm…  
> Pairings Theodore/Pansy, Harry/Pansy (mentioned)  
> Warnings Contains Nudity

**Parkinson Manor, Ayr, Scotland**

**1** **st** **January 2017**

Pansy Parkinson was cold. She had decided that, instead of staying at the marital home with her husband, Harry Potter, who she had been forced to marry due to a betrothal agreement signed between their grandfathers, she would stay at her ancestral home for the night, along with her true love to bring in the new year.

She hated her husband, the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', as he seemed to get all of the attention from the Wizarding World, including an Order of Merlin for defeating the Dark Lord. Even her own sister, Rosemary, and her fellow Slytherins, Tracey and Daphne, had wanted to snag him, but she was unable to because of the contract.

What was worse for Pansy was that she hated her children as she did not even get to name a single one of them with what she thought as 'proper wizarding names'. Instead she had been forced, in her mind, to allow her husband to call them 'common muggle names', such as James, Daisy, Ronald and Luna.

Pansy remembered how she had argued with her husband over the naming of their youngest son, Ronald, as she had told him that she "would never allow the use of a name from a Blood Traitor Weasley." That argument ended up in spell fire being exchanged, with both sides trying to continue to one up each other.

Trying not to think about her husband, she shivered in anticipation over what her true love could do to her to help keep her warm, especially in the cold, cold temperature of the night of New Year's Day.

"You can slither in if you want Theo…" Pansy said as she allowed her true love, Theodore Nott, access to her bed. "I won't bite…much!"

"I know Pansy, I just want to remove these." Theo said as he pulled down his boxers, showing his erection. Smiling, he lifted the covers to the bed in the master bedroom where his illicit mistress was laying, the only thing covering her being the covers, her breasts firm.

As Theo got in the bed, Pansy knew that she would have to see her husband in the morning, and hoped that he did not catch on to her illicit activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot - - - Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 084 - - - Publish Date 01/01/2017


End file.
